disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based games released on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and it's Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungles Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular Gallery Mickey Mouse KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Minnie Mouse KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald Duck KDA.jpg|Donald Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Daisy Duck KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Goofy KDA.jpg|Goofy From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pluto_KDA.jpg|Pluto From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow_White_KDA.png|Snow White (character) From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pinocchio KDA.jpg|Pinocchio From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice_KDA.png|Alice From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures White_Rabbit_KDA.png|White Rabbit From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter Pan KDA.jpg|Peter Pan From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Winnie_the_Pooh_KDA.png|Winnie the Pooh From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Piglet_KDA.png|Piglet From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Roo_KDA.png|Roo From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tigger_KDA.png|Tigger From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Eeyore_KDA.png|Eeyore From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ariel KDA.jpg|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Belle_KDA.png|Belle From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Beast_KDA.png|Beast From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aladdin KDA.jpg|Aladdin From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tiana_KDA.png|Princess Tiana From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Naveen_KDA.jpg|Prince Naveen From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Captain_Jack_Sparrow_KDA.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Black_Barty_KDA.png|Black Barty From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actually park characters, the player can interact with them and take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: The Sensational Six *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto The Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Tiana The Heroes *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Mowgli *Beast *Aladdin *Naveen *Captain Jack Sparrow *Black Barty Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore Big and Small *Chip and Dale *Br'er Rabbit *Tinker Bell *Baloo *Genie *Stitch Toy Story *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Aliens *Stinky Pete The Villains *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto, *Corey Burton as Dale, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook and Ghost Host *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox *James Avery as Br'er Bear *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee *April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Wally Wingert as Cubby the Lost Boy *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Aliens *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeesle as Madame Leota *Kat Cressdia as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton Category:Video-games Category:Games Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Theme parks Category:Fan Games Category:Disney Games